Sailor Moon: Guerra Santa
by aureo
Summary: (AU. Basado en el spin off "the lost canvas" de Saint Seiya.) Serena es la joven reencarnación de la la diosa de la luna de la tierra. Ella es protegida por doce guerreras llamadas "Senshis". Pero sera un joven general, que dara hasta su vida para protegerla. Una guerra se acerca, el poder la Luna contra el poder del Caos.
1. Preludio

La Saga Olvidada

as estrellas brillaban de un modo extraño esa noche. Incluso la luna, llena en todo su esplendor, parecía más opaca y pálida de lo usual. Para ella, que conocía a la perfección los secretos del firmamento, y los designios que éste trazaba con sus estrellas, era más que evidente que algo sucedía. Entrecerró los ojos, escrutando atentamente el amplio horizonte nocturno. Hacía más de una semana que se encontraba allí, en Moon Hill, la cumbre más cercana al cielo. Aquella sensación la invadió desde el momento en que puso un pie en esa montaña. Lo había presentido claramente, un vacío helado naciendo desde la boca de su estómago, corriendo por sus venas como si fuera un hielo cruel y cortante, todo mientras observaba en vela el infinito fulgor de las estrellas y las nebulosas. Era casi como si le susurraran al oído…

_"Cuidado…"_

Se llevó una mano al rostro, acomodándose los lacios cabellos rubios que caían sobre su frente. Podía sentirlo, algo grande, algo oscuro; una sombra moviéndose silenciosa a través de las tinieblas, asechando; pero… ¿qué era? ¿Qué era aquello que el destino intentaba decirle a través de los dibujos en las constelaciones? La respuesta le llegó de un modo tan repentino como el temor que la invadió. Primero fue el fugaz brillo de la estrella roja, cuyo fulgor debía ser imposible de ver en esa época de la temporada. Pero lo vio…lo vio tan claramente como el tinte carmesí que poco a poco comenzó a cubrir la luna, trepando por ella, empapándola en sangre…

Retrocedió un paso, abriendo enormemente los ojos. El aire atravesó alocado sus pulmones cuando giró la vista de un extremo al otro del horizonte. Todo había desaparecido…la gran estrella roja, el tinte sangriento que había cubierto la luna, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, como si nunca jamás hubiera sucedido. Pero lo había visto…lo había visto y ahora sabía.

Finalmente sabía.

—Guerra…—susurró, llevándose una mano al pecho—La Guerra hecha carne, sangre y huesos en este mundo…

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Preludio**

Las estrellas brillaban incansables en el firmamento, una junto a la otra; bastas, luminosas, infinitas. Detrás de ellas el cielo era de un azul oscurísimo, casi negro; el lienzo perfecto para el pincel de los dioses. Como diminutos y lejanos puntos de luz, algunas estrellas parecían entrecruzarse aquí y allá; a veces separadas por solo un pequeño trozo de cielo, a veces unidas por líneas que la imaginación debía trazar, formando figuras que los hombres contemplaban desde el origen de los tiempos. Dos peces danzando en aguas tranquilas, una mujer con un cántaro de agua, un majestuoso centauro tensando un arco con su flecha, un escorpión alzando amenazante sus pinzas…

Endimión suspiró profundamente, cruzando ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. La hierba a sus espaldas aún se sentía como un suave colchón, a pesar de que hacía casi una hora que estaba recostado allí, en el límite más occidental del Santuario de Selene. Unas pocas columnas de piedra blanca lo rodeaban, desperdigadas sobre el suelo como si fueran enormes juguetes abandonados. Aquel era el lugar que había escogido hacía mucho tiempo, casi inmediatamente después de su llegada al Santuario; un lugar apartado y tranquilo en el cual refugiarse a reflexionar cuando el cansancio provocado por la ardua jornada de entrenamiento se volvía excesiva, incluso para alguien como él. Era su costumbre, su pequeño ritual al final del día. Nunca estaba de más relajarse un poco.

De frente a él, a lo lejos, el Santuario se alzaba en todo su esplendor, un conjunto de estructuras de mármol apenas oculto por las bajas colinas circundantes. Podía distinguir, a pesar de la distancia, la delgada escalera que sobresalía de la rica aglomeración de edificaciones, elevándose terreno arriba. La escalera llevaba directamente a al templo de Mercurio, y luego describía un ángulo en diagonal hacia el templo de Ceres, y luego al de Nemesis, siempre ascendiendo. Era el camino de los Doce Templos, la defensa final antes de la recámara del patriarca y las habitaciones de Selene, construidas en el punto más elevado del terreno. Si, aquel era el Santuario, y sobre él, el cielo estrellado del anochecer se extendía como si fuera una inmensa bóveda luminosa. Endimión frunció el ceño, intentando localizar nuevamente la constelación que buscaba.

_"Esto es genial"_ se dijo a sí, mismo _"Ocho años y aún no recuerdo donde se encuentran mis estrellas guardianas. Asteria de seguro me mataría por esto"_

Dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro, observando de reojo hacia su izquierda, pensativo.

Endimión volvió a fijar su mirada en el firmamento, ampliando su sonrisa. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese momento, recostado de espaldas sobre el suelo, con ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura de la nuca, no habría notado nada extraordinario en él. Se trataba de un joven de no más de veinte años de edad, de estatura y complexión medianas. Su expresión relajada y risueña era en cierto modo la de un niño, con una desordenada cabellera tan negra como el azabache. Los rebeldes cabellos, largos hasta media nuca, le caían lacios a ambos lados del rostro y sobre los ojos, lo cual hacía que se los apartara constantemente con el dorso de los dedos. Los ojos eran dos grandes zafiros de un azul oscuro, de expresión tan afable y serena como el resto de su rostro. A diferencia de la mayor parte de los habitantes del Santuario, de marcada ascendencia griega y romana, Endimión poseía un casi imperceptible tinte broncíneo en su piel, la cual, aun así, seguía siendo lo suficientemente pálida como para no delatar su verdadera procedencia. Las ropas que lucía tampoco eran nada extraordinario, sino lo que la mayor parte de los hombres del Santuario usaba cuando no estaba de servicio: una casaca blanca de manga corta, ajustada a la cadera con un cinto de cuero negro, y unos pantalones largos de la misma tela clara. Un par de sandalias se ajustaban a sus tobillos con delgadas tiras de cuero, trepando hasta media pantorrilla, al igual que las muñequeras que cubrían por completo sus antebrazos.

En pocas palabras, no parecía más que un simple muchacho, con ropas simples y expresión simple; uno como cualquiera de los miles que podían verse cada día en las numerosas ciudades del imperio. Sin embargo….las apariencias engañaban. Endimión no era un muchacho cualquiera. En absoluto. Endimión era uno de los generales guardianes de la diosa Selene, y uno de los más poderosos dentro de su categoría. Un general que, a pesar de todo su entrenamiento físico y mental, aún no era capaz de localizar su constelación guardiana en el firmamento.

_"En verdad Asteria me mataría si me viera ahora…"_ volvió a reflexionar para sus adentros, estirando un dedo hacia arriba, como si intentara rastrear las estrellas en el cielo.

Había llegado al Santuario hacía casi ocho años, siendo apenas un niño entonces. Recordaba lo asustado que había estado al arribar a aquel extraño lugar, lleno de gente desconocida que no hacía más que entrenar día y noche. Asteria, la mujer que lo había rescatado a él y a Serena de una muerte segura en manos de los saqueadores bárbaros, le había explicado con paciencia y determinación que significaba ser un general al servicio de Selene, y como, si ese era su deseo, algún día podría llegar a convertirse en uno de ellos. Endimión se había sentido fascinado con las historias que había oído de quien luego sería su maestra, y con la posibilidad de adquirir tan increíble poder en el futuro. En aquel entonces, siendo solo un niño, no habría podido haber nada más importante para él en el mundo. Volverse fuerte, volverse justo, adquirir el poder necesario para proteger a quienes lo rodeaban, y evitar que aquello que le había ocurrido a su pueblo no volviera a ocurrirle nunca a nadie más.

Su pueblo…

Había vivido los primeros años de su vida en una pequeña ciudad de Elysion, en una zona fronteriza que desde hacía tiempo pertenecía al imperio. Solo era un niño, pero aún recordaba muy bien aquellos lejanos días de paz e inocencia. Recordaba a su padre, un comerciante que pasaba temporadas enteras lejos del hogar, viajando en caravanas que llevaban sus productos a los extremos más lejanos del imperio. Recordaba a su madre, una hermosa y pálida mujer de cabello negrísimo, que no hablaba del todo bien el latín. Recordaba a la familia de Serena, unos afables artesanos que vivían en la misma parcela que ellos. Y recordaba el ataque… En sueños aún podía verlo. Podía ver a las hordas bárbaras cayendo sobre su pueblo a plena luz del día, pasando por la espada a la guarnición y a todos sus habitantes. A todos menos a ellos. Asteria los había salvado cuando nadie más habría podido hacerlo. Ella los había rescatado de entre las cenizas ardientes de su amado pueblo, ofreciéndole una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo. Y él la había aceptado. Siendo apenas un niño comenzó a recorrer el largo camino para convertirse en un general de Selene, siempre bajo la atenta y exigente enseñanza de su mentora.

Y a pesar de todo…aún no podía ubicar su constelación en el firmamento.

Sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Su maestra no solo lo había entrenado duramente en los secretos del aura y de las artes marciales, forzándolo al límite en todo sentido, sino que también le había dado una gran importancia al cultivo de su mente. Lecciones de historia, de política, de filosofía, de matemáticas y un largo etcétera habían acompañado las sesiones inhumanas de entrenamiento físico y de aprendizaje. Obviamente, nadie podía culpar a Asteria, era cosa de Endimión, y solo de él, no haber prestado la debida atención, o solo haber fingido prestarla, cuando su maestra intentaba inculcarle aquellos importantes conocimientos. Por supuesto, agradecía todo el esfuerzo de su mentora, lo más cercano a un hermana que jamás había conocido, pero…lo suyo eran los combates. Lo suyo era la acción, la aventura y el deseo de proteger a todos aquellos a los que amaba; a los débiles y a los indefensos, a la gente inocente del mundo, a sus amigos y compañeros de armas en la lucha contra el mal… Y a Serena…sobre todo a Serena. Esa era la razón por la que había decidido convertirse en general. Las matemáticas y la astronomía podían esperar.

Se encontraba sumido en esos pensamientos, así como en el enésimo intento de búsqueda, cuando sus ojos notaron un delgado fulgor en el firmamento. De repente, moviéndose entre el resto de las estrellas, una delgada línea rojiza atravesó el cielo a toda velocidad.

_"Una estrella fugaz…" _fue lo primero que pensó, descartando de inmediato aquella alternativa. Se movía demasiado de prisa para ser una, y además su brillo no parecía querer extinguirse… sino todo lo contrario. Endimión se incorporó dando un respingo, sentándose sobre la hierba del valle en las afueras del Santuario. La línea escarlata había descendido literalmente del cielo, transformándose en un lejano punto rojo que cayó hacia la tierra como si fuera un copo de nieve ensangrentado. Incrédulo, Endimión observó como aquel lejano punto de sangre descendía tras las lejanas colinas que rodeaban el Santuario, justo donde el antiguo coliseo se alzaba. Se incorporó del todo, apretando inconscientemente los puños al ver como un resplandor rojizo iluminaba durante un segundo la lejana silueta de las colinas y el coliseo; un silencioso y fugaz estallido de fuego en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

— ¿Pero qué…demonios fue eso?—murmuró.

No había terminado aún de formular la pregunta cuando su mirada se clavo en la caja de plata a su lado. Con un fuerte tirón, el general plateado levantó la armadura que lo identificaba como uno de los generales leales de Selene.

Fuera lo que fuera aquello, acababa de descender en el santuario. No tenía idea de que era. Pero iba a averiguarlo.

El antiguo coliseo era una enorme estructura de forma circular, con numerosos niveles de gradas ascendentes construidas en torno a la arena central, donde antaño numerosos aspirantes a soldados y generales se habían medido para ganarse el derecho a vestir las armaduras de plata lunar. Al igual que varias otras secciones del Santuario, aquella hacía tiempo que había sido abandonada. Un nuevo coliseo se alzaba ahora en el centro del Santuario, a varios kilómetros de distancia. Pero allí, todo se encontraba cubierto por el polvo de los años, y la piedra de las construcciones, otrora regia y blanca, se había vuelto de un gris apagado, cubierta por múltiples grietas y rajaduras.

Con la caja cargada a sus espaldas, a modo de mochila, Endimión descendió dando rápidos saltos desde la parte superior del coliseo, bajando de grada en grada. Muchos metros más abajo podía ver la arena de combate; un espacio abierto de forma ovalada donde la luz de la luna, la única iluminación en la noche, caía de lleno como un velo plateado. Estaba seguro de que la extraña luz roja había descendido allí, así lo había visto, pero en esos instantes no era capaz de sentir la presencia de nadie en los alrededores. Sin embargo…creyó ver algo en la arena.

O alguien.

Endimión descendió a toda velocidad por las gradas, cayendo ágilmente de pie sobre la antigua área de combate. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, con el ceño fruncido, observando hacia adelante sin parpadear.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Un hombre se encontraba de pie frente a él, inmóvil e inexpresivo, contemplándolo en el más absoluto de los silencios. Era alto, muy alto, de complexión atlética y fornida. El cabello castaño rojizo le caía largo hasta los hombros, enmarcando un rostro pálido y severo, de mandíbula cuadrada, fuerte. Los ojos del extraño eran muy azules, fríos como el hielo, y lo observaban con una expresión tan vacía que resultaba amenazadora. Pero no era eso lo que inquietó a Endimión. Era la extraña armadura que el sujeto vestía lo que captó su atención desde un principio. Se trataba de una armadura tan ajustada al cuerpo que parecía formar parte de la propia anatomía del extraño, de bordes suaves y redondeados. Durante un segundo, a Endimión le recordó en su forma a la armadura dorada del Sol. Las hombreras eran largas y ovaladas, al igual que las protecciones de las piernas y los brazos. El peto, perfectamente ceñido al cuerpo, cubría todo el torso y la espalda. Si, era similar a la vestimenta del Sol…con la diferencia de que esta armadura era tan negra como la noche.

Endimión nunca había visto antes un metal de ese color. La armadura era negra y brillante como el alquitrán, con elegantes grabados curvilíneos de un rojo intenso, el mismo rojo sangre de la capa que le cubría las espaldas, cayendo majestuosa sobre el hombro izquierdo.

Endimión lo observó de arriba a abajo durante varios segundos, sintiéndose inexplicablemente intimidado. No podía percibir la presencia de ese sujeto en lo absoluto, por más que lo intentara. Era como si se encontrara de pie ante un fantasma; un fantasma que lo observaba fijamente con unos ojos que parecían dos pozos de hielo, fríos, inexpresivos, muertos. ¿Quién demonios era? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, el extraño no parecía estar muy dispuesto a revelarla. Permaneció sin emitir un sonido, limitándose a sostenerle la mirada con aquellos terribles ojos azules. Endimión sonrió, intentando hacer a un lado la extraña sensación de alarma latiendo en su interior. Era uno de los seis poderosos generales de Selene, los protectores de la paz y la justicia en el mundo, debía comportarse como tal. Con un movimiento rápido, ágil, el joven general quitó la caja de sus hombros, depositándola ruidosamente a sus pies. Sonrió al silencioso recién llegado, señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar.

—No sé quién rayos seas, amigo—le espetó con voz confiada—Pero yo soy uno de los generales de Selene, y tú te encuentras en los límites de su santuario. No puedes seguir avanzando sin autorización, así que márchate ahora mismo o atente a las consecuencias.

El sujeto de la armadura negra no respondió, ni siquiera se movió. Continuó observándolo con aquella terrible inexpresividad grabada en el rostro. Había algo extraño en él…algo amenazador y escalofriante. La misma sensación de alerta volvió a apoderarse de Endimión durante un segundo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie lo intimidara. Fuera quien fuera, ese sujeto sin duda era peligroso, y él era el único caballero que se encontraba allí en esos momentos. No podía permitirle avanzar.

—Muy bien, si no quieres marcharte… ¡Entonces te obligaré!

La caja de plata a sus pies prácticamente reaccionó en respuesta a sus palabras. Por sí solo, el contenedor de la armadura lunar se abrió en un estallido de luz blanca, la cual envolvió los brazos de Endimión, sus piernas, su pecho, su cabeza… Cuando el resplandor se disipó, el joven general ya se encontraba armado y listo para el combate. La armadura del general de la Luna era de un blanco casi plateado, con pequeños detalles en dorado. El peto y las amplias hombreras se unían en una sola pieza que cubría hasta debajo del esternón, protegiendo también parte del cuello. Las muñequeras eran simples y puntiagudas, cubriendo toda la cara externa del antebrazo. Las piernas, por su parte, se encontraban protegidas por un par de rodilleras flexibles y por protecciones que se extendían hasta el nacimiento de la rodilla. El cinturón de plata completaba la armadura.

Endimión alzó ambos brazos, una resplandeciente aura plateada lo envolvió mientras lo hacía, la poderosa energía naciendo como una explosión desde el interior de su ser.

— ¡Cometa Lunar!—exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, arrojando un puñetazo invisible hacia adelante.

El poderoso ataque corto el aire a una increíble velocidad, transformándose en numerosas esferas de luz que avanzaron como una tormenta contra el silencioso guerrero negro, el cual no hizo ni el más leve ademán de moverse ante lo inevitable. ¡Lo tenía!

Endimión abrió enormemente los ojos, escupiendo un grueso hilo de sangre y saliva. El mundo se oscureció de repente ante él, reduciéndose a un monstruoso dolor en la zona baja de su abdomen, una agonía insoportable justo en la boca del estómago. Sus ojos desorbitados se movieron en todas direcciones, como si intentaran encontrar la luz que había desparecido de repente. Pero no…el mundo no se había oscurecido… Aún veía…y lo que veía era el metal negro y brillante de la armadura de su enemigo, a tan solo un palmo de su rostro. El guerrero negro se encontraba de pie ante él, a menos de un paso de distancia, a pesar de que hacía solo un segundo había estado en el extremo opuesto de la arena, a merced de su cometa. Su rostro severo se encontraba prácticamente encima del suyo, aún observándolo desde el hielo azul de sus ojos. Y su puño…su puño derecho…el puño se encontraba hundido en su estómago en un golpe fatal, poderoso, inmisericorde.

—No…no puede ser…—murmuró Endimión, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Aquel sujeto se había desplazado hasta su posición en menos de un parpadeo, como si se hubiera materializado de repente en el aire… Había atravesado el ataque que él había arrojado con todo su poder, para luego golpearlo en el estómago con una fuerza bestial. Nunca nadie, jamás, ni siquiera Asteria en sus peores entrenamientos, lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza antes. A una velocidad imposible, con un simple puñetazo, aquel maldito lo había puesto de rodillas en el suelo, dejándolo completamente a su merced. Era imposible…

Endimión cayó ruidosamente de espaldas, levantando el polvo de la arena de combate. Su vista se había vuelto borrosa, confusa, pero aún así todavía podía ver a su verdugo de pie ante él, observándolo desde toda su altura.

— ¿Qué…qué demonios eres?—preguntó con voz débil, saboreando el resabio metálico de la sangre en su boca.

El guerrero negro lo miró fijamente durante un instante. Y entonces habló; por primera vez desde que hiciera aparición en el coliseo, habló.

—No eres digno de escuchar siquiera mi nombre, general de Selene—dijo con voz dura y fría, desprovista de toda emoción—Muere con honor.

Sin agregar nada más, el hombre de cabellera roja alzó lentamente el dedo índice hacia él, apuntándole directo al rostro. Endimión lo contempló en silencio, apretando los dientes con impotencia. Era como si su armadura pesara una tonelada. No podía moverse…aquel hombre iba a matarlo y no podía mover un dedo. Apretó con fuerza los puños, sintiéndose tan débil que se odió por ello. Si…se odió. La rabia lo consumió por dentro como un torrente de fuego ardiente. ¡Debía levantarse o sería su fin!

Pero entonces algo ocurrió…

El lento ascenso del índice del extraño se detuvo. Los vacuos ojos azules, antes fríos y cortantes como el acero, lo observaron durante un muy breve instante con un atisbo de… ¿duda? El guerrero negro se quedó completamente inmóvil, contemplándolo con un brillo de desconcierto en su mirada.

— ¿Tú…?—murmuró en un susurro.

Endimión parpadeó confundido, sin entender.

— ¿Q…qué…?

La respuesta del extraño nunca llegó.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú—exclamó de repente una voz grave y decidida.

El hombre de armadura oscura bajó el dedo con el que le apuntaba, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Alguien había hecho aparición, de pie en la más baja de las gradas del coliseo, a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia. Se trataba de una mujer de unos veintiséis o veintisiete años de edad, alta y esbelta como una lanza, con un rostro de expresión seria y de rasgos sumamente atractivos. Poseía una espesa cabellera de un castaño muy oscuro, casi negro, de un tono similar al de sus grandes ojos marrones. Los largos rizos castaños rozaban los bordes del cuello de su armadura…una armadura tan brillante como el sol.

—As…Asteria…—murmuró Endimión desde el suelo, volviendo a atragantarse con una tos sangrienta.

Asteria, nada más y nada menos que la sagrada senshi de la Tierra, observó a su alumno con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Yo me encargo a partir de ahora, Endimión.

Tras estas palabras, la senshi descendió de un salto desde el borde de las gradas, cayendo de pie ante el misterioso guerrero oscuro, el cual la siguió con la mirada sin decir una sola palabra. Al erguirse por completo, la vestimenta de la senshi de Selene resplandeció como el sol. Era una espléndida armadura turquesa muy ceñida al cuerpo, de hombreras anchas y alargadas, que en conjunto protegía casi la totalidad del cuerpo. Numerosos grabados curvilíneos adornaban toda la superficie, pero era la increíble gema dorada que adornaba el pecho lo que más llamaba la atención. Vestida con aquella magnífica coraza, Asteria parecía una diosa bajada del mismísimo Olimpo. De pie ante ella, el guerrero negro la contempló en silencio con una mirada helada y ausente. Había dado la espalda a Endimión, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que el joven general pudiera intentar. Asteria le sostuvo la mirada con determinación.

—Espero que estés listo—murmuró.

Y entonces desapareció. Ambos desaparecieron. Endimión observó confuso como una sombra Turquesa y otra negra se interceptaban en el aire una y otra vez a una velocidad descomunal. A pesar de todo su duro entrenamiento, del refinamiento extremo de sus sentidos y su percepción, el joven apenas fue capaz de ver lo que ocurría. Tanto Asteria como el guerrero negro se movían con una rapidez sobrehumana, escapando no solo al ojo sin entrenar, sino al suyo propio. A duras penas logró vislumbrar algunos movimientos de uno de los combates más increíble que jamás presenciaría.

Asteria avanzaba sobre el extraño lanzando velocísimos puñetazos impregnados de poder, haciendo uso de una habilidad que Endimión nunca le había visto antes. Sin embargo, el guerrero negro bloqueaba cada uno de los golpes interponiendo sus manos y sus antebrazos a la misma increíble velocidad, valiéndose principalmente de su brazo derecho, la cual parecía estar hecha especialmente para la defensa. Y sin duda así era. Inclinándose rápidamente hacia un lado, Asteria logró eludir un veloz contraataque de su oponente, torciendo la cadera para arrojar una poderosa patada giratoria directo hacia el abdomen. No obstante, el guerrero negro interpuso su antebrazo derecho en menos de un latido de corazón, en un movimiento que Endimión apenas fue capaz de vislumbrar. Pero el guerrero bloqueó la mortal patada deteniéndola en seco, como si la pierna de la senshi hubiera impactado contra un grueso muro de acero. Sin perder un segundo, el misterioso guerrero contraatacó embistiendo con toda su robusta contextura, aprovechando la reducida distancia cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero no pudo sorprender a Asteria. Anticipando el contraataque, la senshi dio un pequeño brinco hacia un costado, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su rival para impulsarse y saltar hacia un lado, poniendo una prudente distancia entre ambos. Asteria dio un perfecto giro en el aire, aterrizando sobre la arena del coliseo en una peculiar pose ofensiva, con el brazo izquierdo extendido hacia adelante y el derecho echado hacia atrás, con la mano empuñada a la altura de la cadera. Endimión reconoció al instante aquella pose, aunque jamás había visto a su maestra utilizar el ataque al que precedía.

Hasta ese momento…

Sin desarmar su postura, la senshi de la Tierra separó ambas piernas, encendiendo su aura en una explosión turquesa que la envolvió como un manto.

— ¡Cometa Dorado!—exclamó, arrojando un puñetazo que literalmente abrió el suelo ante ella.

Múltiples esferas de energía dorada, impregnadas de descargas eléctricas, salieron disparadas del puño de Asteria con un estruendo ensordecedor, avanzando como una avalancha sobre su rival. La potencia de aquel ataque fue tal que Endimión no pudo evitar salir despedido hacia atrás por la poderosa onda expansiva, rodando varios metros por el suelo hasta chocar de espaldas contra la pared que unía el suelo con las gradas inferiores. La poderosa explosión de luz con la que culminó la ofensiva de su maestra lo obligó a alzar ambos brazos, protegiéndose los ojos del cegador resplandor.

—Lo…lo logró…—murmuró para sí mismo, tosiendo atragantado por el polvo y el humo que la explosión había levantado.

Tenía que ser así. Nada ni nadie podía salir ileso después de un ataque como aquel…era ilógico. Por eso sus ojos se negaron a creer lo que vieron cuando el humo se disipó finalmente.

El guerrero negro se encontraba de pie en el centro de un gran cráter circular, con el brazo derecho cruzado delante del cuerpo a modo de defensa. Un tenue rastro de energía rojiza rodeaba la armadura que le cubría el brazo. No tenía ni un solo rasguño.

—No… Es imposible…—balbuceó Endimión, observando a aquel sujeto con los ojos desorbitados.

¡Había detenido el poderoso cometa de Asteria interponiendo solo su brazo derecho! Pero no…no se trataba simplemente de eso... Para absorber la potencia de semejante ataque tenía que haber concentrado una descomunal cantidad de energía. El rastro rojizo alrededor de su brazo así lo demostraba…pero para detener el cometa de Asteria el poder reunido si o si debía igualar o superar el utilizado por su maestra en el ataque. ¡Ese sujeto peleaba al mismo nivel que una sagrada senshi!

A diferencia de Endimión, Asteria no parecía para nada sorprendida. Observó a su oponente con los ojos entrecerrados, como si hubiera esperado desde un principio un resultado como aquel. Delante de ella, en medio del cráter, el guerrero negro bajó lentamente el brazo, atravesándola con sus inexpresivos ojos de hielo. Cuando apartó su capa roja hacia un lado, agachándose para golpear el suelo con su puño derecho, Endimión jamás pensó que alguien pudiera moverse tan de prisa.

— ¡Pulso Terrestre!—exclamó el enigmático guerrero, enterrando su brazo en la tierra con un brutal puñetazo.

La arena tembló con violencia, todo el coliseo tembló cuando el suelo alrededor de Asteria se resquebrajó, saltando en grandes pedazos de roca y tierra. Infinitos rayos de energía roja brotaron desde las profundidades del suelo, abrasando todo lo que se encontraba por encima como si fueran pilares de fuego ardiente.

— ¡Asteria!—gritó Endimión, horrorizado, observando de rodillas en el piso como la red de rayos escarlata, brotados desde la mismísima tierra, engullía a su maestra.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Jamás había presenciado antes un ataque como ese. ¡Todo el coliseo parecía estar a punto de estallar! Ni siquiera una senshi podría ser capaz de responder ante algo semejante. Sin embargo, Endimión notó con incredulidad como una luz turquesa avanzaba a través de la tormenta de fuego que brotaba desde las entrañas de la tierra. Asteria corría; corría a una velocidad descomunal a través del ataque de su enemigo, eludiendo los múltiples rayos escarlata que emergían desde el suelo. Saltando hacia los lados, girando al ras del piso, sin dejar de avanzar en ningún momento, la senshi se abalanzó arrojando un puñetazo sobre su rival, el cual continuaba inclinado, con el brazo hundido hasta el codo en la arena del coliseo. Endimión creyó que en aquella desventajosa posición el guerrero negro no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar, pero aún así volvió a reaccionar como si fuera un relámpago, incorporándose justo a tiempo para contraatacar. Una onda expansiva levantó el polvo del suelo en un radio de varios metros cuando los puños de ambos guerreros impactaron.

Durante un segundo, los dos contrincantes permanecieron casi cara a cara, con el brazo extendido hacia adelante y los puños enfrentados en un forcejeo sordo. Endimión apenas tuvo tiempo de ver lo que ocurría cuando una repentina explosión separó a ambos rivales, arrojándolos con violencia en direcciones contrarias. Tanto Asteria como el guerrero oscuro retrocedieron varios metros arrastrando los pies por el suelo devastado del coliseo, con los brazos alzados para protegerse el rostro. Cuando ambos pudieron alzar nuevamente la vista, un enorme y humeante cráter los separaba, abierto en el lugar donde hacía solo unos instantes habían medido fuerzas.

Y entonces se hizo el silencio.

Sin decir una sola palabra, la senshi observó a su rival durante unos segundos que parecieron horas. El guerrero oscuro le sostuvo la mirada con descarada indiferencia, echando hacia atrás su capa roja. Endimión los observó a ambos apenas sintiéndose capaz de contener el aliento. Era la primera vez que veía a su maestra combatir de ese modo, lo cual lo había asombrado hasta el punto de dejarlo incrédulo. Desde su temprana llegada al santuario había oído hablar, una y otra vez, sobre el incomparable poder de las sagradas senshi guardianas de la Luna; poderes que parecían estar más allá de toda lógica. En el santuario, las doce senshis eran las guerreras más admiradas y respetadas entre los guardianes de Selene. Sentía una profunda fascinación por su maestra y sus once compañeras, por las historias y las leyendas que había detrás de cada una de ellas.

Ahora había comprobado que todo lo que se decía era cierto. Asteria había desplegado un poder sencillamente descomunal ante sus ojos, más de lo que jamás se había permitido mostrar antes…y precisamente por eso se sentía tan confuso y horrorizado al ver como aquel misterioso guerrero negro combatía a su mismo nivel. ¿Quién diablos era en realidad? ¿Quién se ocultaba detrás de aquel semblante frío y amenazador? Continuó observándolos, con la boca abierta de asombro, hasta que, de repente, una clara sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su maestra. Los ojos marrones de Asteria se clavaron en los azules de su oponente cuando habló.

—Debo confesar que es la primera vez que alguien me presiona tanto en un combate. Eres bueno—dijo en tono tranquilo, sin dejar de observarlo con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios—No sé quien seas, pero tu fuerza, tu velocidad y tu energía…no son normales. Mi nombre es Asteria, senshi guardiana del poder de la Tierra. Peleas a mi mismo nivel, así que dime…—Asteria ensombreció repentinamente su expresión, escrutándolo de arriba a abajo—… ¿yo si soy digna de escuchar tu nombre?

El guerrero negro no respondió inmediatamente. Permaneció de pie al borde del gran cráter que el choque de poder había abierto, sin mover un solo músculo. Y entonces sonrió, atravesándola con una mirada que fue como un puñal de hielo.

—Eres muy hábil, senshi de Selene, demasiado como para irte al infierno sin saber quién te ha enviado a sus profundidades—la enigmática sonrisa se veía extraña en el rostro de piedra del guerrero, el cual extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados con un movimiento repentino, encendiendo el aura rojiza de su poder a un nivel aún superior al que había mostrado hasta entonces— ¡Así que prepárate, valiente senshi de la Tierra!—bramó— ¡Porque yo, Delta, uno de los doce centinelas de las legiones caóticas, pondré fin ahora mismo a tu existencia!

Todo el coliseo pareció temblar nuevamente cuando el hombre llamado Delta elevó aún más su poder, envolviendo su cuerpo y su armadura en una relampagueante estela de del color de la sangre. Delante de él, Asteria afirmó sus pies sobre el suelo, observándolo con una expresión mortalmente seria…

—Arrogantes palabras, Delta, o como sea que te llames—exclamó de repente una jovial y alegre voz.

Asteria y Endimión movieron la cabeza hacia un costado, claramente sorprendidos.

—Sí, demasiado arrogantes para alguien que se encuentra en tamaña desventaja—agregó una segunda voz, tan despreocupada y alegre como la primera.

Delta redujo considerablemente la acumulación de su poderosa energía, mirando hacia el gran muro de las gradas inferiores, el cual separaba las tribunas de la arena de combate. Dos jóvenes en resplandecientes armaduras los observaban desde el borde superior del muro; una parada en perfecto equilibrio con las manos apoyadas en la cintura y la otra sentada en la más despreocupada de las poses, con el codo apoyado en una rodilla y el rostro descansando sobre la palma de la mano. Ambas sonreían de un modo tan descarado que resultaba casi ofensivo. La que estaba de pie sobre el muro, aparentemente la mayor de las dos, no debía tener más de veintiún años de edad; y era menuda y delgada, aunque con los brazos claramente marcados por el ejercicio. Poseía una lacia cabellera naranja que le caía larga hasta la espalda, enmarcando un rostro risueño de piel ligeramente cobriza. Los ojos, eran de un intenso ámbar, astutos y brillantes. La armadura que vestía, dorada resplandeciente como el sol, era de bordes firmes y redondeados, con decoraciones en forma de línea recta en las hombreras, el peto y las protecciones de los brazos, sobresaliendo las empuñaduras por encima de los hombros, con un hermoso rubí brillando en pecho.

La que se encontraba sentada sobre el borde del muro parecía un poco menor que su compañera, aunque aún así no aparentaba más de dieciocho o diecinueve años. Era una joven alta y esbelto, de largos cabellos tan dorados como la armadura de su compañera. El rostro pálido y anguloso era de rasgos muy atractivos, con dos grandes ojos turquesas que lo observaban todo con expresión burlona. Su vestimenta era de un tono anaranjado muy similar a la de Asteria. Se trataba de una armadura ceñida al cuerpo, de una belleza tan simple como indiscutible. Las hombreras eran alargadas y angulosas, al igual que el ajustado peto y la falda, la cual protegía hasta medio muslo. Toda la armadura poseía múltiples y gruesas decoraciones en forma de líneas curvas, las cuales, como un relieve, sobresalían ligeramente de cada una de las piezas que la componían en el centro del pecho brillaba un zafiro. A diferencia de Asteria, ambas jóvenes llevaban una larga capa blanca a sus espaldas, rasgo característico de las senshis.

—Parece que necesitas una mano, eh Asteria—declaró la muchacha rubia en tono burlón—Te estás poniendo vieja.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, Asteria sonrió a la joven de cabellos dorados, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—No lo suficiente como para darte una buena paliza, Minako.

Minako, la incorregible senshi de Venus, soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Como tú digas. Pero ni te creas que vamos a permanecer al margen de esto—observó sonriente al guerrero negro, el cual las escrutaba con una expresión tan dura como el acero—Este tipo parece fuerte. Vamos Allana, de seguro será divertido.

La joven llamada Allana, la portadora del poder del Sol, asintió con una media sonrisa, descendiendo de un veloz salto desde las gradas. En menos de un parpadeo, ambas senshis ya se encontraban de pie junto a su compañera de la Tierra, de frente al guerrero que se hacía llamar Delta.

—Sin duda eres un tipo muy fuerte si aguantaste cara a cara contra Asteria—reflexionó Allana, acercándose hacia él mientras hacía tronar sus dedos—Pero no lo suficiente como para vencer a tres senshis a la vez... De todos modos no debes preocuparte, yo sola te enfrentaré en combate singular, tenemos honor, ¿sabes?

—Hey, yo iba a pelear contra él—protestó Minako, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—No esta vez—replicó Allana, colocándose en guardia ante Delta en una perfecta pose de artes marciales—Veamos que sabes hacer, centinela caótico, si en verdad ostentas semejante título…

Delta no dijo ni una sola palabra. Estudió atentamente a la sonriente Allana, desviando luego la vista hacia la altanera Minako y hacia Asteria, la cual volvía a contemplar todo con expresión seria y desconfiada. Por último clavó sus ojos en Endimión, el olvidado general que observaba la sorprendente escena a un costado de la arena, aún de rodillas con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el suelo. El joven pudo sentir la helada mirada de Delta sobre él durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Un profundo escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar el brutal golpe con el que lo había derribado. Pero también recordó otra cosa… Aún seguía con vida, cuando aquel sujeto claramente había expresado sus intenciones de matarlo. ¿Qué lo había detenido?

_"Tú…"_

Cualquiera fuera la razón, Endimión no pudo reflexionar sobre ello. De improviso, con la misma increíble velocidad que había demostrado al pelear contra Asteria, el guerrero negro dio un inmenso salto hacia arriba. El general observó atónito como Delta los observaba desde una altura de más de diez metros, suspendido en el mismísimo aire con una gran aura rojiza rodeando todo su cuerpo.

—Volveremos a vernos, guerreros de Selene—dijo con una voz tan vacua como su expresión—Hasta entonces disfruten del tiempo que les queda…

Y entonces desapareció. Del mismo modo en que había llegado, Delta abandonó la arena elevándose en el cielo como si fuera una brillante estrella roja. Una estrella de sangre. Minako observó con ambas manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza como el resplandor rojo se alejaba hasta convertirse en un lejano punto en el horizonte.

—Bah, el muy cobarde se ha escapado—se quejó.

—Cobarde no—la corrigió Allana, encogiéndose de hombros—Simplemente ha hecho lo más inteligente que podía hacer. No todos los días te enfrentas a tres de nosotras a la vez. ¿No lo crees Asteria?—la senshi del Sol giró la cabeza hacia su compañera— ¿Asteria?

La senshi de la Tierra no les estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención. Tenía la vista clavada en el horizonte, donde el misterioso Delta había desaparecido.

—Centinela Caótico…—reflexionó en voz alta—Eso solo puede significar una cosa…

Endimión lo oyó con toda claridad, y quiso preguntar a que se refería con semejantes palabras. Sin embargo, aquello fue lo último que pudo escuchar. El dolor causado por el monstruoso golpe que había recibido, el cansancio y la tensión extrema que había experimentado durante el terrible combate que acababa de presenciar…todo lo inundó de un modo tan inclemente como repentino. Con la vista borrosa, Endimión pudo notar como Asteria se acercaba hacia él observándolo fijamente.

_"Él lo sabe" _pensó _"El vio como el enemigo…me perdonaba la vida"_

Aquel fue su último pensamiento antes de caer completamente inconsciente.


	2. Perspectivas

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Perspectivas**

**.**

En su sueño, como solía ocurrir cada vez que caía en brazos de Morfeo, volvía a ser un niño. Estaba recostado de espaldas sobre la hierba, descansando a la sombra del gran fresno que crecía a orillas del río. El suave murmullo del agua, la luz del sol filtrándose a través de las hojas en las ramas, las majestuosas montañas nevadas a lo lejos, todo era tan hermoso como lo recordaba. Y tal como lo recordaba, ella no tardó en aparecer.

—Endimión… ¡Endimión!—lo llamó una aguda pero bella voz infantil—Endimión, ¿dónde te has metido ahora? ¡Debo decirte algo muy importante!

Endimión suspiró, torciendo la mirada hacia un costado. Aquel lado de la ribera se encontraba flanqueado por un gran campo de flores, una pequeña pradera pintada de mil colores diferentes. Más allá, sobre el horizonte, la silueta del pueblo se dibujaba con claridad contra el azul claro del mediodía. La niña surgió de pronto de entre las flores del campo, hermosa y rozagante como si fuera una más de ellas.

—Oh, aquí estás, ¿por qué no contestabas?—le soltó en tono de reproche.

Endimión apartó la mirada con gesto despreocupado.

—Cálmate, Serena. Estuve toda la mañana ayudando a mamá en la granja, ¿qué no tengo derecho a descansar un poco?

Serena se cruzó de brazos, alzando una de sus cejas rubias.

—No te estaba recriminando nada. Y claro que sé que estuviste trabajando en la granja; yo te ayudé, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no.

La niña soltó un gruñido de disconformidad, inflando sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sin agregar nada más se sentó a su lado bajo el árbol, observándolo de reojo. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. Endimión tenía la vista clavada en los lejanos picos nevados que se extendían sobre el horizonte, del otro lado del río. Serena lo miró con el ceño fruncido, abrazándose las rodillas con sus pequeños brazos.

— ¿En verdad solo descansabas?—preguntó de repente—Siempre que estás aquí no haces más que mirar y mirar esas montañas.

—Eres más atenta de lo que pareces—contestó Endimión en tono divertido, mirándola directo a los ojos.

Serena apartó la mirada, levemente ruborizada.

—Tampoco es tan difícil darse cuenta—replicó— ¿Qué hay con esas montañas?

—No lo sé. Y esa es precisamente la cuestión.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Endimión se volvió hacia ella, apoyando un codo sobre la hierba y el mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

—Me refiero a que no sé que hay en esas montañas, ni en las tierras más allá. Tampoco sé cómo se ven las grandes ciudades de las que tanto habla mi padre cuando vuelve de sus viajes—Endimión ensanchó su sonrisa— ¿No te gustaría saberlo, Serena? ¿No te gustaría conocer algo más del mundo aparte de nuestro pequeño pueblo?

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándolo de reojo.

—A mí me gusta mucho nuestro pueblo, pero…supongo que tienes razón. Sería genial poder conocer el resto del mundo algún día.

Endimión se incorporó de un salto, apretando los puños sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Claro que sí! Y te prometo que cuando sea un hombre te llevaré conmigo para que lo conozcas—le guiñó un ojo con alegría—Recorreremos todas las grandes ciudades del imperio, ya lo verás, y cuando nuestro viaje termine no seremos capaces de decidir cual lugar fue el más bello.

Serena clavó sus grandes ojos azules en el suelo, sonriendo avergonzada.

—Mientras estemos juntos…cualquier lugar será bello.

Endimión se quedó repentinamente en blanco, aún con los puños apretados extendidos en el aire.

—Oh...—murmuró, rascándose una mejilla—Ehhh… ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué era eso tan importante que debías decirme?

— ¡Es verdad!—exclamó la niña, incorporándose repentinamente de la hierba—Es tu padre, Endimión, ¡tu padre ha regresado al pueblo!

— ¿En serio?—preguntó él con emoción— ¿Cuándo?

—Hace solo unos instantes. Tu madre me pidió que viniera a avisarte.

— ¡Genial! Hace meses que no le veo. ¡Vamos Serena! ¡De seguro nos trajo algo!

Sin esperar respuesta, el niño tomó a su amiga de la mano, echando a correr hacia el gran campo floreado que se extendía entre el pueblo y la ribera. Fue en ese momento que escucharon las campanas…y que vieron el humo brotar en delgadas columnas grises desde el pueblo.

Fue el último día que vieron su hogar…

…Endimión abrió repentinamente los ojos, dando un violento respingo hacia adelante. Enseguida el agudo dolor en su estómago lo obligó a volver a recostarse sobre el duro suelo alfombrado. Confuso, observó de un extremo a otro de la enorme habitación en la que se hallaba. Aún podía sentir el sudor corriéndole helado por el cuerpo.

— ¿Cuándo diablos llegué aquí?—murmuró sin entender.

La habitación era un inmenso pasillo de mármol, lo suficientemente ancho como para que todo un contingente de soldados cruzara hombro con hombro sin estorbarse. El suelo se encontraba recubierto por una finísima alfombra plateada, y toda una serie de columnas blancas se extendía a izquierda y derecha, uniendo el suelo con el techo. El pasillo conducía directo a una gran plataforma rectangular, la cual se elevaba casi un metro por sobre el nivel del suelo, unida al mismo por una serie de pequeños escalones. Un soberbio trono de ébano se levantaba en el centro de la plataforma, de espaldas al inmenso telón blanco en el que la habitación concluía, como si fuera un gran muro de terciopelo. Endimión se encontraba de espaldas en el piso, justo al pie del trono. Ya no llevaba puesta su armadura de general, la cual descansaba en el interior de su caja plateada, un par de metros hacia su derecha. Volvió a intentar incorporarse, esta vez con sumo cuidado.

—La Habitación del Patriarca…—susurró, observando detenidamente a su alrededor— ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?

—Yo no me esforzaría tanto si fuera tú. Aún te encuentras muy débil.

Endimión volteó sorprendido, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Un majestuoso anciano lo observaba de pie a sus espaldas, con una mano apoyada sobre el respaldo del trono. El joven lo miró con cierto asombro. Aquel hombre ya contaba con más de sesenta años de edad, pero aún así conservaba el vientre plano y los hombros anchos de un veinteañero. Se trataba de un anciano alto e imponente, de largos cabellos grises perfectamente peinados hacia atrás. Una cuidada barba corta, tan gris como su cabellera, le cubría medio rostro, resaltando el marrón claro de sus ojos. Vestía una larga túnica de un azul muy oscuro, casi negro, con el cuello de hilo dorado y múltiples costuras de color rojo aquí y allá.

—Señor Magno…

Magno, el supremo patriarca del Santuario de Selene, lo escrutó atentamente durante un segundo.

—Relájate, Endimión. Sufriste un gran daño durante el combate y aún no te recuperas del todo.

El joven general se llevó una mano hacia el abdomen, sintiendo un dolor intenso en la boca del estómago. Entonces, de repente, las imágenes se amontonaron en su cabeza. Pudo ver la armadura negra y brillante ante sus ojos, y el puño inmisericorde enterrándose en su estómago.

¡Delta!

— ¡Señor Magno!—exclamó—No hay tiempo para descansar… ¡El santuario fue atacado! Yo…

—Te dije que te relajaras, muchacho—lo interrumpió el patriarca—Sería un insulto a toda la dedicación que nuestra señora Selene puso al sanar tus heridas si no lo hicieras.

_"Serena…"_

— ¿La señorita Selene?—murmuró Endimión— ¿Acaso ella…?

—Así es—confirmó Magno—El daño que recibiste fue más serio de lo que te imaginas. De no haber sido por la sagrada energía y por las oraciones de nuestra señora habrías muerto. Por eso es que te encuentras aquí.

Endimión volvió a mirar por encima del hombro, hacia el gran telón blanco que se extendía desde el suelo hasta el techo. Todo guerrero sabía que tras aquel telón se encontraban las habitaciones de Selene, lugar al que nadie salvo el patriarca tenía permitido el acceso. Una cálida sensación lo inundó al meditar lo que acababa de oír de labios del anciano. Ella lo había salvado con su sagrada energía… Respiró profundamente, volviendo la vista hacia él.

—Por supuesto que no desprecio lo que la señorita Selene ha hecho por mí… Pero usted tiene que escuchar lo que ha ocurrido… Un hombre se presentó en los límites del santuario, su fuerza…

—Ya he hablado con Asteria sobre lo ocurrido—lo interrumpió Magno—Estoy muy al tanto de la situación en la que nos encontramos. Ahora hazme caso y concéntrate en recuperarte.

—Pero…

—Vuelve a tu posición en el Santuario, general. Cuando esta cuestión haya sido deliberada con Selene, y con las sagradas senshis, entonces informaremos a ti y a los demás generales y soldados de plata que es lo que deben hacer—Magno sonrió en un modo casi paternal—Hasta entonces descansa.

Endimión bajó la vista hacia el suelo, resignado. El tono del patriarca no dejaba lugar alguno a discusión. Tras levantar la caja que contenía su armadura del suelo, cargándola en sus espaldas, el joven general se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia.

—Como usted diga, señor Magno. Retornaré ahora mismo a mi posición.

Magno observó en silencio como el general atravesaba rengueando el largo pasillo, desapareciendo tras la inmensa puerta doble que daba acceso a la habitación. Suspiró, cruzando ambas manos detrás de la cintura.

— ¿No piensa que tal vez haya sido algo excesivo tratar personalmente sus heridas?—preguntó en tono amable—Ese es un honor al que ni siquiera una senshi podría aspirar.

Magno se dio vuelta, mirando hacia el telón que se extendía tras su trono de ébano. La tela blanca se apartó lentamente, revelando a una hermosa muchacha ataviada con un vestido de color blanco. La chica ingresó tímidamente a la habitación, esbozando una amable sonrisa.

—Los sanadores del Santuario podrían haberse encargado—prosiguió Magno—Además no debe olvidar que su cuerpo humano apenas comienza a acostumbrarse al sagrado poder del que es contenedor. No debe esforzarse, señora Selene.

La muchacha amplió su sonrisa, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. Se trataba de una joven delgada, de baja estatura, y de piel tan pálida como la leche. Poseía una larga cabellera de un rubio intenso, sujeta en dos graciosos chongitos en forma de bombom. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un azul muy intenso, con pequeños puntos plateados alrededor de las pupilas. Su expresión, su forma de caminar, la calidez en su mirada…cada rasgo y gesto en ella emanaba una belleza abrumadora, a pesar de que apenas debía llegar a los diecisiete años.

—Lo sé muy bien, Magno, pero no puedes culparme—respondió en tono amable, entrecerrando sus grandes ojos azules—Endimión y yo crecimos juntos…

* * *

—Solo rumores—comentó Zander, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido—Todo el Santuario ha estado especulando sobre ello, pero nadie puede asegurar nada…

—Sin embargo todos vimos las luces y las explosiones en las afueras del Santuario—replicó Dasha, sin disimular un bostezo en su voz— ¿No es así, Dante?—agregó alegremente, observando al muchacho rubio a su lado con una sonrisa.

Dante se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin devolverle la mirada, lo cual no pareció agradar mucho a su compañera.

—Y aún no sabemos nada de Endimión…—murmuró Zander, apretando las correas de cuero de la gran caja de plata lunar a sus espaldas.

Los otros dos jóvenes lo observaron en silencio, con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un leve tinte rojizo, anticipando la pronto llegada del crepúsculo sobre el Santuario. Los tres amigos se encontraban sentados en las gradas superiores del actual coliseo. De frente a ellos, aunque en una zona más elevada del terreno, más allá de los bordes de las gradas superiores, el terreno se elevaba en forma progresiva, albergando numerosos templos, barracas, edificios en ruinas, y simples cabañas; un sector espartano que servía como punto de residencia para los soldados, maestros y aprendices.

—Yo escuché decir que Endimión se encontraba en las afueras cuando todo ocurrió—aventuró Dasha—Quizás se encuentre herido…o peor…

— ¡No!—la interrumpió Zander, apretando con fuerza sus puños. Era un muchacho joven y menudo, de no más de dieciocho años, con la piel cobriza y los ojos propios de las gentes de las tierras orientales, mucho más allá de las fronteras del imperio. Su cabello, levemente ondulado y largo hasta los hombros, era de un negro azabache similar al de sus ojos. Por todos era sabido que Endimión y el, eran mejores amigos en el Santuario—De ningún modo, Endimión no podría caer tan fácilmente…—continuó— ¡Él es el general de plata más poderoso que existe!

—Que sea más fuerte que tú no quiere decir que no haya guerreros más hábiles que él—comentó en tono frío el joven llamado Dante. Parecía tener la misma edad que Zander, pero ahí terminaba toda similitud. Dante era alto y fornido, de piel pálida y grandes ojos de un gris oscuro. Su cabello, lacio y partido en una raya al medio, con dos grandes mechones cayéndole a los lados del rostro, era de un rubio muy claro, casi blanco, diferente al rubio dorado de las hordas bárbaras que constantemente acosaban los límites del imperio.

— ¿Crees que Endimión tendría oportunidad contra alguien del nivel de una senshi?

—No hay nadie más fuerte que una sagrada senshi—replicó Zander, alzando la voz— ¡Y Endimión no está muerto!

—Muchachos, por favor cálmense—concilió Dasha, sonriendo en forma nerviosa— ¡No me obliguen a ponerme mi armadura!

La chica, una joven pequeña y delgada, aunque con una muy bella figura. Era una joven de grandes ojos verdes y de cabellos ondulados, de un intenso castaño rojizo, el cual le caía largo hasta por debajo de los hombros. Por su delicada figura no parecía tener más de diecisiete años…. A su lado, Dante la miró durante un segundo, para luego cruzarse de brazos con gesto indiferente.

—Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, es extraño que aún no sepamos nada—reflexionó Zander, ignorando las reprimendas de su compañera—No creo que podamos confiar en los rumores que recorren el Santuario. Algunos dicen que dos senshis se enfrentaron a muerte anoche. Tonterías. Creo que si es algo de verdad importante…en estos momentos el patriarca debe estar discutiéndolo con las sagradas senshis.

—Pues no te alejas demasiado…—murmuró de repente una débil voz—El señor Magno dijo algo sobre eso…

Los tres muchachos giraron la cabeza hacia un costado, topándose cara a cara con un joven de desordenada cabellera negra.

— ¡Endimión!

El general avanzó hacia sus amigos a paso lento, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?—exclamó Zander.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—quiso saber Dasha.

Dante se limitó a observarlo fríamente, sin decir nada.

—La verdad es que he estado mejor antes—suspiró Endimión, sentándose en las gradas junto a sus amigos.

—Cuéntanos que ha sucedido. Extraños rumores circulan por todo el Santuario…

Endimión ensombreció su expresión, clavando sus ojos azules en el suelo. Cuando terminó de relatarle a sus compañeros lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, éstos se quedaron observándolo en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos.

— ¿Ese tipo…peleó en el mismo nivel que la señora Asteria?—murmuró Dasha, sin poder ocultar del todo el temor en su voz.

Endimión asintió en silencio.

—Vaya…eso por sí solo es algo increíble—reflexionó Zander. A diferencia de su compañera, no parecía asustado, sino sinceramente sorprendido— ¿Quién diablos podría ser?

—No lo sé… Apenas si logré escuchar su nombre.

Dante clavó sus ojos grises en Endimión durante un instante, desviando luego la mirada hacia un lado con gesto pensativo.

—Hay algunas cosas que podemos inferir de tu relato—declaró en tono indiferente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Dante lo miró de reojo.

—Para empezar, sabemos que el tal Delta es lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentarse a una senshi. Pero solo a una. La llegada de Minako y de Allana lo obligó a retirarse del campo de batalla.

—Suena lógico—coincidió Dasha, que había sonreído al joven rubio al hablar.

Dante continuó sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

—Por otro lado, hay algo más importante…y alarmante tener en cuenta.

— ¿Qué?

—Este tipo se presentó como Delta, uno de los centinelas de las doce legiones caóticas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es—confirmó Endimión.

Dante se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada hacia la caja de plata a sus pies.

—Jamás había oído hablar antes de esa legión o lo que sea, pero…eso quiere decir que hay otros once tipos tan o incluso más fuertes que él… Cada uno al mando de un número indefinido de guerreros—el joven alzó la mirada nuevamente—Sea quien sea…nos enfrentamos a un ejército.

Endimión, Dasha y Zander guardaron silencio, observando a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Esto es mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba…—murmuró Endimión.

—Pero no deja de ser cierto—comentó una voz franca y amable.

Tanto Endimión como sus compañeros giraron la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Hola, amigos ¿Cómo han estado?

Un joven gallardo y esbelto los saludó, de pie al lado de las escaleras que comunicaban con los niveles inferiores del coliseo. Era un muchacho de rostro afable y atractivo, de ojos celestes y larga cabellera blanca, la cual llevaba suelta, cayéndole libre hasta media espalda. Vestía una armadura de un espléndido blanco-nieve, la cual, cubría casi la totalidad de su cuerpo. Una pequeña lira de plata descansaba sobre su mano derecha, y una hermosa chica de cabellos oscuros lo acompañaba.

Endimión los observó a ambos, sonriendo amistosamente.

—Artemis, Luna…me alegra verlos.

El recién llegado se acercó hacia ellos, seguido de cerca por la joven llamada Luna.

—Asteria y el patriarca me contaron lo que ocurrió anoche, Endimión—comentó Artemis, observando al joven general con atención—De no haber sido por ti el invasor habría llegado hasta el Santuario.

Endimión negó con la cabeza.

—No pude hacer nada contra él… Es a Asteria y a las demás caballeros senshis a quien debes agradecer.

Artemis le sonrió amigablemente.

—Si tú no hubieras estado ahí, ni Asteria, ni las demás senshis se habrían enterado nunca de lo que ocurría. No debes reprocharte; aquel enemigo suponía un desafío incluso para el más fuerte de los guerreros.

— ¿Hablaste con el patriarca?—preguntó de repente Dante, sin ningún tipo de cortesía. Sus ojos de hielo miraban a Artemis como si estuvieran contemplando una simple roca en el suelo.

—Dante…por favor, sé amable—murmuró Dasha.

—No te preocupes—la corrigió Artemis, sin desdibujar la amable sonrisa en su rostro—Si, Dante, hablé con el patriarca. Tu deducción es correcta. Eso mismo es lo que el señor Magno, Asteria y yo pensamos en un primer momento. Y sin duda es algo grave…

Dante desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. No suponía ninguna sorpresa para los cuatro jóvenes de generales que aquel amistoso muchacho hubiera hablado directamente con el patriarca sobre lo ocurrido. Artemis no era parte de las sagradas senshis…pero solo porque no existía ese privilegio para lo varones. Él era el lider de los generales de plata y, según se decía, su poder era tan alto que podía rivalizar fácilmente con el de cualquier senshi. Incluso éstas últimas le guardaban un gran respeto, considerándolo prácticamente su igual. Era por eso, y por su carácter justo e inteligente, que el patriarca siempre tenía en cuenta su opinión.

—Nos temíamos que se tratara de algo grave…—murmuró Zander—A pesar de la distancia a la que nos encontrábamos cuando nos percatamos, pudimos sentir el gran poder y ver los efectos de la batalla.

—Si…—asintió Luna—El temblor en la tierra pudo sentirse incluso en el pueblo, y todo el horizonte pareció estallar en llamas durante un segundo…

Luna, la joven que acompañaba a Artemis, era una hermosa muchacha de cabellos azul marino, grandes ojos de rubí y piel tan delicada y tersa como una flor. Vivía y trabajaba como artesana en el pueblo de Argentum, un pequeño asentamiento agrícola en las afueras del santuario. Por lo general ningún habitante del poblado tenía permitido el acceso al Santuario en sí, pero por todos era sabido el gran amor que ella y Artemis se profesaban, por lo cual tenía el permiso del patriarca para acudir en forma ocasional, no solo para visitar a Artemis, sino también para reforzar el constante comercio entre el Santuario y el pueblo de Argentum, su principal proveedor de telas y alimentos.

—Algo muy grave…—reflexionó Endimión en voz baja, alzando la vista hacia el general de plata—Dime Artemis, ¿qué te dijo el patriarca? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá ahora?

Artemis desvió la mirada hacia el suelo con gesto preocupado.

—Cuando el sol se oculte, el patriarca convocará en reunión a las doce senshis de la Luna.

— ¿Una Reunión Sagrada?—preguntó Dasha con asombro—Hacía años que no se celebraba una.

—Décadas en realidad—la corrigió el general—La última vez fue mucho antes de que cualquiera de nosotros se convirtiera en guerrero—Artemis hizo una pausa, observando de uno en uno a sus jóvenes oyentes. Algo en su expresión había cambiado…—Escúchenme con atención por favor…lo que ocurrió anoche no fue algo del todo inesperado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—preguntó confundido Endimión—Yo era el único que estaba ahí anoche cuando ese maldito llegó.

—Lo sé, y como dije, de no haber sido por ti, Delta habría tenido una oportunidad de infiltrarse en el Santuario. Él no buscaba un conflicto abierto…y tú lo provocaste.

— ¿Qué buscaba entonces?—preguntó Dasha.

—La vida de Selene—murmuró Dante, observando a Artemis directo a los ojos.

Endimión lo observó horrorizado.

— ¿La vida de la señorita Selene?

— ¿Por qué otra razón un enemigo de semejante nivel vendría aquí en solitario? Claramente fue una misión de infiltración para asesinar a Selene, y tal vez al patriarca.

—Mucho me temo que esa haya sido su intención…—confirmó Artemis—Las senshis se encontraban en estado de alerta anoche, por eso Asteria llegó tan rápidamente a la escena al rastrear tu aura, Endimión.

— ¿Pero por qué estaban en alerta? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Artemis ensombreció su expresión, lo cual resultó extraño en su rostro tan amable y sereno.

—Selene ha estado observando mucho las estrellas últimamente. Se ha pasado noches enteras meditando en Moon Hill. Ella sabe que algo está a punto de ocurrir, lo presiente…y su última meditación así se lo confirmó.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó con impaciencia Zander— ¿Qué es lo que la señorita Selene ha visto en las estrellas?

—Guerra—respondió Artemis, tomando a Luna de la mano—Una guerra santa…

* * *

Magno, el Gran Patriarca del Santuario de la diosa de Luna, se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia, llevándose una mano empuñada al pecho.

—Señora Selene—dijo con voz clara y solemne—Las senshis se encuentran en camino. ¿Desea que sea yo el que hable con ellas en la reunión?

La bella joven de cabellos rubios negó con la cabeza, sonriendo amablemente al anciano sacerdote.

—Esto es algo sumamente importante. Debo ser yo quien hable con mis guerreras esta noche.

Magno asintió, volviendo a inclinarse con solemnidad. El patriarca se hallaba de pie ante los pequeños escalones que llevaban a la plataforma del trono, donde la diosa de la Luna estaba sentada. La muchacha vestía un sencillo vestido de color blanco, sin mangas, el cual le caía libre hasta los tobillos. Tenía el brazo derecho extendido hacia un lado, sujetando un alto báculo dorado con una media luna plateada en su extremo superior; el sagrado báculo lunar.

—Entonces…los presagios eran ciertos—murmuró Magno.

Serena entornó sus grandes ojos azules, con la tristeza reflejada en ellos.

—Si…las estrellas me lo han dicho…hace tiempo que intentaban advertirme—fijó sus ojos en el patriarca—Ahora debemos prepararnos…

Magno volvió a asentir, cruzando ambas manos tras la cintura.

—Así se hará. Me tomé la libertad de armar un pequeño escuadrón de soldados de plata, los cuales están a la espera de sus órdenes. En cuanto la reunión termine, con su permiso los enviaré a Elysion a investigar. Será una misión que llevará un tiempo considerable.

—Elysion…—susurró la muchacha.

Era cierto. Las estrellas le habían advertido sobre lo que iba a suceder, y era en esa dirección, al norte, donde había podido vislumbrar la monstruosa y maligna acumulación de poder. Algo estaba a punto de ocurrir allí… Todos los sentidos sobrehumanos que estaba comenzando a adquirir así se lo advertían.

—Me parece una sabia decisión—aprobó finalmente—Es mejor que las senshis permanezcan en el Santuario hasta que tengamos una idea más clara de la situación. Pero aún así no quiero que los soldados plateados vayan solos… Una de las doce senshis liderará la expedición. ¿A quién recomiendas?

Magno se llevó una mano al mentón, acariciándose la frondosa barba gris.

—En cualquier otra circunstancia recomendaría a Asteria, pero hasta obtener algo más de información creo que toda su experiencia y sabiduría serán más útiles aquí en el Santuario, para ayudarnos en la organización de las defensas—el patriarca esbozó una sonrisa—Envíe a Makoto al frente del grupo. Una mujer de acción como ella hará un buen trabajo. Además comienza a aburrirse aquí en el Santuario.

Serena sonrió.

—Si, Makoto es una gran elección. En cuanto la reunión termine hablaremos con ella y con los soldados de plata elegidos—la sonrisa abandonó los labios de la chica—También comunicaremos al resto de los guerreros del Santuario lo que hemos concluido. Todos tienen derecho a saber lo que está a punto de ocurrir…y a prepararse de la mejor manera posible…

Magno esbozó una reverencia. Se veía igual de preocupado que la joven frente a él.

—Se hará como usted ordene…

* * *

La recamara del patriarca se ubicaba en lo más alto de la colina sobre la cual el Santuario se levantaba. El poder antiquísimo que impregnaba toda la montaña hacía que la única forma de llegar hasta allí fuera a pie…y para ello era necesario atravesar los doce templos, la defensa final del Santuario. Las inmensas escaleras de mármol ascendían colina arriba como una larga serpiente de piedra, uniendo un templo con la otro. El último de los doce templos, conectaba en forma directa con la recamara del patriarca. En ese momento, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte, un grupo de tres jovenes subía a buen paso los escalones.

—Si me lo preguntan, ya era hora de que esta reunión se realizara—declaró Minako, la senshi de Venus, una atractiva joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azul-turquesa./

—Nadie te lo está preguntando—contestó en tono burlón Allana, senshi de Sol. Su lacia cabellera naranja, larga por la espalda.

La alta mujer que las acompañaba soltó una carcajada ante la respuesta de la senshi de Sol.

—Búrlense todo lo que quieran—replicó Minako, escogiéndose de hombros—El tipo contra el que peleó Asteria anoche era tan fuerte como cualquiera de nosotras. Magno debió habernos convocado inmediatamente después de que el tal Delta se marchó del campo de batalla. Era lo más lógico.

Las tres senshis llevaban espléndidas armaduras, con una larga capa blanca meciéndose a sus espaldas. La senshi de gran estatura marchaba entre Minako y Allana, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Era una mujer de expresión amable, era de pómulos marcados, con una pequeña cicatriz surcándole le mejilla derecha. Tenía la piel de un marrón muy claro, al igual que sus ojos, y una corta cabellera de rizos de un castaño sumamente oscuro, casi negro. Su armadura de color rosado tenía un aspecto más voluminoso que la de sus compañeras, con los pectorales y los abdominales grabados sobre la gruesa coraza que cubría el torso. Las hombreras eran de forma redondeada, con dos pequeñas gemas amarillas sobresaliendo hacia arriba, detalle que se repetía en las protecciones de los codos y las rodillas. La senshi de Ceres.

—Me encanta escuchar a la juventud y a la rebeldía hablar por tu boca, Minako—comentó Sakura. Su voz era amable—Me hace recordar a cuando yo era igual de precipitada que tú.

—Y a mí me encanta que me tomes el pelo—replicó la joven rubia, sacudiendo una mano en forma despectiva—Pero sabes que tengo razón esta vez, mi estimada amiga.

— ¿Minako teniendo la razón en algo?—preguntó Allana en tono inocente—Ahora sí que lo he escuchado todo.

— ¿Alguien te estaba hablando a ti?

—El gran patriarca es un hombre sabio—declaró Sakura, frenando de antemano la discusión entre sus dos amigas—Debe haber aprovechado ese tiempo para trazar la mejor estrategia a seguir. Ten por seguro que no tomará a la ligera que el Santuario haya sido atacado.

—Aún así, no creo que haya que pensarlo demasiado. Es simple, nos encontramos en guerra. Debemos defender el Santuario y encontrar al infeliz que envió a ese bueno para nada anoche.

La lógica de Minako era tan simple como implacable.

—Sí, el problema es que no sabemos bien quién es el responsable—intervino Allana—Aunque aparentemente Asteria tiene una idea de quién podría ser.

— ¿Así? ¿Quién?

Allana se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, es solo una corazonada. Ya sabes cómo es Asteria. Se la pasa más tiempo estudiando que entrenando. Debe haberse leído la biblioteca del Santuario de punta a punta cientos de veces; y también sabes cómo se pone cuando sospecha algo.

— ¿Más seria y antipática de lo usual?

Allana sonrió.

—Exacto. Estoy segura de que el título de "Centinela Caótico" le suena de algo.

—Pues es la primera vez que lo oigo—replicó Minako, hurgándose el oído con el dedo meñique.

—Tú eres una mujer de mundo, Sakura—prosiguió sonriente la senshi del Sol— ¿Habías escuchado hablar antes de los Centinelas Caóticos?

Sakura alzó la vista con gesto pensativa.

—No estoy segura.

—Muy interesante, pero basta de especulaciones por hoy—se quejó Minako—Por algo Magno ha convocado a una Reunión Sagrada, la primera en décadas. Antes nos había dicho que estuviéramos alerta, sin dar demasiados detalles. Ahora corresponde que nos diga de una vez qué diablos es lo que está sucediendo… Así que mientras tanto, cuéntanos Sakura, ¿qué noticias tienes del imperio? Uno no tiene el privilegio de salir con mucha frecuencia al exterior, lo cual me encantaría. Me vendría muy bien visitar algún lugar donde los muchachos no me conozcan.

Sakura soltó otra franca carcajada. Sacando la última parte, la pregunta de Minako tenía mucho sentido. Por lo general, salvo que estuvieran cumpliendo con alguna misión, las senshis no tenían permitido abandonar el Santuario. Sin embargo, el caso de Sakura era diferente. Con veintinueve años, era la senshi de más edad entre las senshi de Selene, maestra de muchos de los mentores e instructores actuales. De hecho, Sakura había sido la maestra de varias , llegando incluso a colaborar en la enseñanza inicial de Minako, Allana y Reí, las senshis más jóvenes. Su gran talento como instructora la había vuelto una de las mujeres más perceptivas del Santuario a la hora de detectar el posible potencial de los aprendices. Esto había hecho que el patriarca le permitiera abandonar el Santuario una vez por temporada, para salir en la búsqueda de nuevos reclutas a los cuales instruir en el futuro. En esta ocasión, hacía solo tres días que había regresado, trayendo consigo un puñado de nuevos aprendices que habían aceptado intentar convertirse en soldados de plata.

—Pues mucho me temo que las mismas noticias de la última vez—informó Sakura—El joven emperador continúa con su costosa política de excentricidades y despilfarros, lo cual comienza a comprometer de verdad a la economía del imperio. Mientras tanto, los bárbaros se apiñan en las fronteras y el descontento del ejército aumenta. En Roma, el senado intenta remediar la situación mientras los opositores afilan sus cuchillos. Mucho me temo que en la brevedad tendremos un nuevo emperador, con la cabeza del anterior reposando en la punta de alguna pica.

— ¿Y por qué preocuparse por semejantes nimiedades?—siseó de repente una voz fría y profunda—Vivimos en otro mundo ahora, uno que poco tiene que ver con la patética realidad de los mortales comunes y corrientes.

Las tres senshis se detuvieron en seco sobre las escaleras, observando fijamente hacia adelante. Una mujer de armadura de un violeta oscuro se encontraba apoyada de espaldas contra uno de los pilares, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Pandora—murmuró Sakura.

La aludida volvió la cabeza hacia ellas, observándolas con unos ojos de un extraño gris claro. Era una mujer alta y atlética, de piel enfermizamente blanca. Tenía el cabello negro y desordenado, largo hasta media nuca, con ondulaciones rebeldes que no obedecían ningún tipo de patrón. Su rostro pálido era de rasgos afilados y astutos, con marcadas ojeras bajo unas pupilas de un gris tan claro que parecían fundirse con el blanco de los ojos. No aparentaba mucho más de veinticinco años de edad, aunque la frialdad de su expresión la hacía parecer mayor. La armadura que vestía no se parecía a ninguna de las otras once túnicas: angulosa, de bordes puntiagudos y cortantes, con hombreras y protecciones para los brazos con puntas dentadas; daba la impresión de que uno podía cortarse con solo tocarla. Al igual que las tres mujeres frente a ella, llevaba una larga capa blanca sobre los hombros, con la diferencia de que la cara interna de ésta era de un rojo tan intenso como la sangre.

—Como senshis de Selene tenemos la obligación de defender a ese mundo al que insultas y a todos sus habitantes—declaró Sakura, sin ocultar la severidad en su voz

— ¿Acaso lo olvidas, Pandora senshi de Nemesis?

La recién llegada avanzó unos pasos hacia ellas, abandonando su cómoda posición contra la columna. Durante un segundo, el aire pareció enfriarse en torno a Sakura y sus dos jóvenes compañeras.

— ¿Proteger?—preguntó Pandora en tono indiferente—Yo lo veo de un modo mucho más simple.

— ¿Por qué no nos iluminas entonces, mujer arrogante?—sonrió Minako, señalándola en forma burlona con un dedo.

Pandora la miró como quien mira a un montón de basura amontonada sobre la calle. Su mirada era tan fría y su expresión tan carente de emociones que incluso Minako se arrepintió un poco de haberse burlado. Aunque solo un poco.

—Tan simple como destrozar a tus enemigos en combate—explicó Pandora—Tan simple como destruir a los que atenten contra el equilibrio establecido hace milenios por los dioses. Nada más que eso, muchacha estúpida.

Sin siquiera dignarse a escuchar una respuesta, la senshi de Nemesis dio media vuelta, alejándose escalera arriba. Allana la siguió con la mirada.

—Ese tipa me da escalofríos—comentó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ja!—rió Minako—Dímelo a mí.

Sakura esbozó una media sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

—Sigamos adelante. No quisiera llegar tarde a la primera Reunión Sagrada que se celebra en décadas.

* * *

—Senshis sagradas de la Luna…les doy la bienvenida—saludó Magno, de pie ante la pequeña serie de escalones que llevaba al trono del patriarca. La joven reencarnación de Selene se encontraba allí sentada, con el báculo Lunar en su mano derecha y una mirada de preocupación brillando en sus ojos—Todos saben por qué nos encontramos reunidos aquí hoy. El día de ayer fuimos atacados…atacados por alguien que vino a tomar la vida de nuestra señora.

Las senshis guardaron silencio, erguidas con ambas manos entrecruzadas tras la cintura. De las doce solo once estaban presentes, ubicadas una junto a otra en dos hileras enfrentadas, con el largo pasillo alfombrado entre ellas. La senshi de Mercurio, recluida en la ardua tarea que solo ella podía realizar, se encontraba ausente.

—Ninguno duda que un gran peligro se avecina—prosiguió el patriarca—Y todas han sido convocadas para discutir sobre la naturaleza y el origen de esta amenaza; origen que nuestra señora ha visto en las estrellas…—Magno se hizo a un lado, inclinándose en una reverencia hacia la muchacha sentada en el trono—Señora Selene, cuando usted lo desee…

La chica se incorporó lentamente del asiento, acercándose hacia el borde de los escalones. Durante unos instantes contempló a las mujeres reunidas ante ella, las cuales aguardaban en respetuoso silencio. El rostro de Serena expresaba un pesar que no era capaz de ocultar. Habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de que sus fieles guerreras pudieran continuar con su tranquila existencia en el Santuario; cualquier cosa antes de decirles lo que debía decir. Pero tenía que hacerlo…

—Senshis…—dijo con voz firme, aunque la tristeza en sus grandes ojos azules podía notarse con toda claridad—Anoche Endimión y Asteria combatieron contra un feroz guerrero; un guerrero que, a pesar de todo su talento, solo es un siervo a las órdenes de un poder superior—Serena alzó la mirada, apretando el báculo en su mano—El Señor de la Oscuridad, aquel que la ha estado dormido desde tiempos inmemoriales, se encuentra próximo a regresar a la tierra…—cerró los ojos—Y no descansará hasta reclamarla como propia…


End file.
